Bring Me To Life
by Mr. KHC
Summary: Do Kyungsoo seorang siswa baru pindahan dari busan, dan memasuki SM Senior High School, di hari pertamanya ia bertemu dengan seorang namja yang berwajah dingin dan datar. [CHAP 2 UP!] (LuSoo/ChanBaek/KrisHan/KriSoo)
1. Summary

**Tittle : ****Bring Me To Life**

**Author : Mr****_**** KHC**

**Genre : Romance, Action****, Smooth Criminal****, School of Life, YAOI, dll**

**Main Cast : **

**Xi Luhan **

**Do Kyungsoo **

**Wu Yi Fan**** – Xi Yi Fan (****Kris****)**

**Park Chanyeol **

**Byun Baekhyun**

**A****ll of member EXO**** and other SM Artist**** u will find then.**

**Rate : ****T semi M**

**Pairing : HanSoo**** / Lusoo**** (Luhan x Kyungsoo), ChanBaek****, KriSoo (Kris x Kyungsoo)**

**Disclaimer : Ide cerita adalah hasil pemikiran otak saya, no plagiarism, bila ada kesamaan tempat, jalan cerita, dll, mohon dimaafkan, karena otak manusia tak dapat ditebak. Semua cast hanya milik Tuhan, dan saya hanya meminjam.****.****.**

**Enjoy it!**

**Warning : typo menyebar dan tercecer, bagi yang tak Suka YAOI silahkan hengkang.. :D**

**-****KHC-****-****-**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Holla back... saya balik bawa FF baru... xD /ditimpuk reader

/yang kemaren belom kelar bawa baru lagi...

-kan saya dapet ide, kalau gk dituangin kan rasanya gimana gitu, kyak ada yang nyangkut di tenggorokan.. xD /pucuk..pucuk..

Dan juga saya lagi suka sama kopel ini.. LuSoo.. yeaah.. /rock 'n roll \m/ /plak

Saya terinspirasi dari lagu Evanescence – Bring Me to Life, yang MV nya, si Amy Lee manjat-manjat tembok sambil nyanyi xD, yang pernah nonton pasti tahu.

Buat yang satu ini saya bikin FF yang rada-rada berbau kriminal, tapi tenang, itu gak lama kok..karena bakal banyak banget LuSoo moment disini..eh gak juga.. xD /plak

Untuk FF yang lain pasti bakal saya kerjain, walaupun agak lama updatenya..

Selamat menikmati...

..

.

.

.

..

**-Summary-**

_**How can you see into my eyes, like open doors**_

_(Bagaimana bisa kau lihat kedalam mataku, seperti pintu yang terbuka)_

_**Leading you down into my core, where i've become so numb**_

_(Yang mengantarmu masuk ke dalam relung hatiku, dimana aku telah mati rasa)_

_**Without a soul, my spirit's sleeping somewhere cold**_

_(Tanpa sukma, jiwaku terlelap di suatu tempat yang dingin)_

_**Until you find it there and lead it back, home**_

_(Hingga kau menemukannya, dan membawanya kembali)_

_._

_._

_._

_._

**(Wake me up)** **Wake me up indside**

(Bangunkan aku) Bangunkan Jiwaku

**(I can't wake up) Wake me up inside**

(Aku tak bisa bangun) Bangunkan jiwaku

**(Save me) Call my name and save me from the dark**

(Selamatkan aku) Panggil namaku dan selamatkan aku dari kegelapan

**(Wake me up) Bid my blood to run**

(Bangunkan aku) buat darahku mengalir

**(I can't wake up) Before I come undone**

(Aku tak bisa bangun) Sebelum aku menjadi tak terkendali

**(Save me) Save me from the nothing i've become**

(Selamatkan aku) Selamatkan aku dari kesia-siaan

.

.

.

.

Do Kyungsoo, murid pindahan dari Busan, ia akan bersekolah di SM Senior High School, di hari pertamanya ia bertemu dengan seorang namja dengan wajah dan tatapan datar, seolah tak terlalu mempedulikannya. Namja ini dikenal sebagai President Council dari sekolah ini. Dan tanpa disangka kalau ia akan sekelas dengan namja dingin ini nantinya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Mereka yang membuat jiwaku mati, dan akan tetap seperti ini sampai aku benar-benar lelah"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"kau sedang banyak masalah..?" tanya Kyungsoo, dan dibalas tatapan dingin serta kosong dari lawan bicaranya.

.

.

.

.

.

Chup~

"kau terlalu banyak ingin tahu tentang diriku, Kyungsoo.."

.

.

.

.

.

.

**To Be Continued**

**.**

**Gimana untuk teasernya..? penasaran..? give me a respons, so i'll continue this story..**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**-KHC-**


	2. Chapter 1 : Numb

**Tittle : ****Bring Me To Life**

**Author : Mr****_**** KHC**

**Genre : Romance, Action****, Smooth Criminal****, School of Life, YAOI, dll**

**Main Cast : **

**Xi Luhan **

**Do Kyungsoo (Dio)**

**Other Cast : **

**Wu Yi Fan**** – Xi Yi Fan (****Kris****)**

**Park Chanyeol **

**Byun Baekhyun**

**A****ll of member EXO**** and other SM Artist**** u will find then.**

**Rate : ****T semi M**

**Pairing : HanSoo**** / Lusoo**** (Luhan x Kyungsoo), ChanBaek**

**Oke saya sedang dalam masa menyukai pairing HanSoo, dan walla..haha..**

**Disclaimer : Ide cerita adalah hasil pemikiran otak saya, no plagiarism, bila ada kesamaan tempat, jalan cerita, dll, mohon dimaafkan, karena otak manusia tak dapat ditebak. Semua cast hanya milik Tuhan, dan saya hanya meminjam.****.****.**

**Enjoy it!**

**Warning : typo menyebar dan tercecer, bagi yang tak Suka YAOI silahkan hengkang.. :D**

**-****KHC-****-****-**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Author POV**

**.**

**SM Senior High School **

"Kyaaaa mereka tampaaan!"

"Luhan oppa jadilah kekasihku!"

"Chanyeol oppa, ini bekal untukmu, aku yang membuatnya sendiri.!"

"Yi Fan oppa, kau mau berkencan denganku?!"

"Kau Selalu mempesona Luhan Hyung.."

Teriakan para yeoja dan namja pengagum mereka menggema saat ketiga penguasa sekolah yang berada di tingkat kedua, berjalan keluar dari asrama khusus untuk mereka, kenapa khusus? Karena mereka bertiga adalah orang penting di sekolah ini.

Yang pertama, Xi Luhan seorang President Council, yang dikenal dengan tatapan datar dan dingin, serta tak terlalu peduli dengan sekitarnya namun memiliki otak yang jenius, ia disebut-sebut cucu dari pemilik sekolah elit ini, dan digadang akan menjadi penerus dari pemilik sekolah ini nantinya, wajahnya yang manis, manly, dan dingin dalam satu waktu, banyak yeoja ataupun namja uke maupun seme berlomba-lomba mendapatkan Luhan, namun semua telah ditolak olehnya, dengan alasan 'aku tak tertarik dengan kelakuan kalian'

Selanjutnya Park Chanyeol seorang namja yang memiliki tinggi diatas rata-rata dan pemilik senyum lebar yang dijuluki 'Happy Virus' ini adalah Sekretaris President dan sahabat dari Xi Luhan sejak kecil, ia juga seorang kapten tim basket bersama dengan Kris sebagai anggotanya.

Yang terakhir Xi Yi Fan atau pangilan akrabnya adalah Kris, anak dari pemilik dari sekolah ini, Vice President Council, katakanlah dia adalah paman dari Luhan, karena seumuran, Kris tak ingin Luhan memanggilnya dengan embel-embel 'Ahjussi' dan Luhan memanggilnya dengan sebutan 'Hyung', entah apa alasannya sang Kakek dan Nenek-nya memiliki anak lagi walaupun usia mereka yang sudah senja, ia sangat dekat dengan Luhan, karena hanya Luhan lah keluarga yang seumuran dengannya, namja yang memiliki tinggi yang sama dengan Chanyeol, berwajah cool, chic dan fashionable, dengan berbagai macam piercing di kedua daun telinganya, dan mengecat rambutnya menjadi blonde, karena ia akan terlihat lebih cool dengan rambut blonde itu-katanya.

Kerumunan siswa-siswi itu memberi jalan kepada sang penguasa sekolah, mereka bertiga berjalan kearah ruangan 'Council Room', dengan Luhan yang berjalan di depan dan diikuti kedua orang tinggi itu dibelakangnya, seperti bodyguard-nya mungkin.

Mereka bertiga masuk kedalam ruangan lalu menguncinya, dan mendapat desahan kecewa dari siswa-siswi yang sedari tadi menunggu mereka berjalan, dengan harapan mereka menoleh kearah kerumunan, begitulah keseharian mereka bertiga, sebelum bel pelajaran dimulai, mereka akan berbincang di ruangan khusus ini.

Luhan mendudukkan badannya diatas sofa panjang yang berada di ruangan itu sambil membawa map yang tadi ia ambil di mejanya.

"Ada siswa pindahan hari ini.." Ucapnya sambil membaca berkas map yang ada ditangannya.

"Dan dia akan sekamar dengan kekasihmu Chan-Chan" lanjutnya, well Chan-Chan adalah nama pangilan khusus dari Luhan untuk Chanyeol sedari kecil, karena menurutnya nama itu sangat lucu, dan Chanyeol tak keberatan akan hal itu.

"Mwo...? Benakah? Siapa namanya..?" Tanya Chanyeol bertubi-tubi, lalu duduk disamping Luhan, dan mengintip berkas yang sedang dibaca Luhan

"Namanya Do Kyungsoo, dari Busan, oh..matanya besar sekali..menurutku dia imut.." ucap Kris yang tiba-tiba berada di sisi Luhan yang lainnya sembari mengintip berkas yang dibaca Luhan dan Chanyeol.

"Sepertinya dia akan menjadi saingan kekasihmu Yeol.." lanjut Kris

"Kujamin mereka akan berteman baik..hahaha,.." ucap Chanyeol percaya diri.

"Ya, terserah kalian lah.. aku harus menyambutnya nanti.." ucap Luhan datar lalu beranjak dari tempat duduknya, menuju kearah mejanya, mengambil cangkir yang berisi espresso yang telah disediakan oleh pelayan sekolah untuknya, lalu meminumnya.

"Mau sampai kapan kau akan bersikap dingin seperti ini Lulu..? Kau bukan seperti Luhan yang kukenal sejak kecil" Tanya Chanyeol yang khawatir dengan sahabatnya.

"Benar, bukankah kejadian itu telah berlalu Lu.." sahut Kris

"Mereka yang membuat jiwaku mati, dan akan tetap seperti ini sampai aku benar-benar lelah" ucap Luhan datar dan tatapan matanya kosong menerawang entah kemana.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**Flashback begin**

**1 ****Y****ear ****A****go**

Luhan seorang siswa baru di tahun pertama masuk sekolah di SM Senior High School, ini adalah bulan kedua dia memasuki kelasnya, dan mengikuti pelajaran di sekolah ini, ia telah menjadi bahan perbincangan saat diketahui anak dari pemilik sekolah ini, Luhan yang pada dasarnya adalah namja yang ramah, murah senyum dan baik, hanya tersenyum saat orang bertanya tentang dirinya.

Luhan masuk ke sekolah ini bersama dengan Chanyeol sahabatnya sejak kecil, dan juga Kris, pamannya yang seumuran dengannya. Mereka bertiga mendapat predikat 'Most Wanted Guy', tanpa diduga jika Luhan juga telah memiliki kekasih yang menjadi bintang sekolah yang bernama Jung Soo Jung atau lebih dikenal dengan nama Krystal dan telah berjalan kurang lebih selama 5 minggu.

Hingga suatu sore, saat Luhan sendirian dan sedang membereskan mejanya lalu memasukkan semua bukunya ke dalam tas ranselnya, ia memang sengaja tinggal sejenak dikelas yang sepi, karena ingin menyelesaikan tugasnya setelah jam pulang sekolah yang berakhir sekitar 2 jam yang lalu, lebih baik bukan saat ia berada di asrama dengan bersantai tanpa memikirkan tugasnya, karena pada dasarnya Luhan adalah siswa yang jenius, jadi tak perlu waktu lama untuknya menyelesaikan tugasnya.

Tunggu dimana Chanyeol sahabatnya dan juga Kris..? tentu saja mereka sedang berada di lapangan indoor, untuk bermain basket, yeah itulah rutinitas yang mereka berdua lakukan setelah pulang sekolah, dan setelah selesai mengerjakan tugasnya Luhan biasanya akan mengunjungi kedua temannya di lapangan. Akan sedikit sulit bukan jika Luhan mengerjakan tugasnya di kursi penonton dengan mendengar decitan sepatu dan suara drabble bola basket yang menggema dari kedua orang yang sedang bermain basket di sana.

Dan tunggu dulu, kemana kekasih Luhan? Krystal, setelah sepulang sekolah ia langsung kembali ke asramanya, karena asrama laki-laki dan perempuan dipisah sangat jauh, dan memungkinkan mereka jarang bertemu, yah hanya bertemu di sekolah, itu sudah pasti, dengan krystal yang manja jika berada didekat Luhan, selalu merengek meminta ini itu, dan itu semua akan dipenuhi oleh Luhan.

Luhan melangkahkan kakinya keluar dari kelas sambil menenteng tas ranselnya. Berniat berjalan kearah lapangan indoor yang berisi dua tiang listrik yang sedang bermain basket. Sampai ia merasa bahwa ada yang mengikutinya dari belakang, sikap waspada Luhan sepenuhnya ia aktifkan, ia berjalan cepat dan hampir berlari, sebelum tangannya di tarik oleh seseorang dan membekapnya dengan sapu tangan dari belakang, Luhan memberontak dan lama-kelamaan ia mearasakan pusing dan juga pandangannya mulai kabur, sedetik kemudian pandangannya telah menggelap, ia pingsan.

.

.

.

.

Luhan perlahan membuka mkedua matanya dan membiasakannya dengan cahaya yang berada di dalam ruangan yang tak asing untuknya, ruangan ayah-nya, atau ruang kepala sekolah, kedua tangannya telah terikat dengan yang diikat di antara jeruji yang berada di ruangan itu, dan ia melihat kedua orang tuanya yang tak sadarkan diri, dan badannya diikat di kursi dengan wajah berlumuran darah, Luhan mengerutkan keningnya, saat ia melihat orang yang tak asing berjalan kearahnya, yakni bibinya sendiri, adik dari ayah Luhan, "kau sudah sadar rupanya..?" tanyanya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan kepada mereka?!" bentak Luhan

"Oh.. kau tak mengerti juga rupanya.. karena MEREKA, AKU TAK MENDAPAT BAGIAN SEPESERPUN DARI KEKAAYAAN KAKEK TUA ITU!" bentak bibi-nya di hadapan Luhan, lalu menampar pipi Luhan, hingga darah segar keluar dari sudut bibirnya.

Mata Luhan membulat sempurna, saat paman Oh-suami dari bibi-nya mengangkat sebuah pistol dan mematikkannya lalu menempatkan ujungnya tepat di kepala ayah-nya yang sudah sadar.

"Ucapkan kata terakhirmu kakaku yang tampan.." ucap bibi Luhan

"Jagen sie, bis sie zu verlieren Luhan, sei weise und gerechte mann, stark sein für unsere, wir lieben dich

(kejar mereka sampai mereka kalah Luhan, jadilah lelaki yang bijaksana dan adil, jadilah kuat untuk kami, kami menyayangimu)" ucap ayah Luhan menggunakan bahasa jerman yang hanya diketahui mereka berdua karena sang ayah mengajari Luhan berbagai bahasa sedari kecil.

Tubuh Luhan bergetar hebat, giginya begemeletuk, dan kedua tangannya mengepal kuat saat mendengar ucapan sang ayah yang memang ia mengerti artinya, ia memberontak, menarik kedua tangannya yang masih terikat, hingga terlihat bekas keunguan di lengannya yang terikat, ia tak peduli dengan keadaannya, Luhan murka atas kelakuan paman dan bibinya yang kelewat batas itu.

"LEPASKAN MEREKAA!" teriak Luhan sambil menarik kedua tangannya yang masih terikat, dan terlihat rembesan darah keluar dari sela kulit tangannya yang bergesekan dengan tali yang mengikatnya.

"Tak semudah itu sayang.. katakan selamat tinggal untuk mereka Luhan..." ucap pamannya, lalu melepaskan tembakan tepat di kepala ayah Luhan

'**DOR!'**

'**DOR!'**

Dan satu timah panas kembali ditembakkan dan tepat mengenai dada kiri, tepat di jantung ibu Luhan, itu tembakan yang berasal dari bibinya.

"Aku membenci wanita murahan itu.." ucapnya sambil melihat kedua mayat orang tua Luhan.

Luhan meneteskan air matanya saat ia menyaksikan sendiri bagaimana kedua orang tuanya tewas dibunuh oleh paman dan juga bibi-nya yang ia sayangi, apakah selama ini hanya sebuah alasan dari mereka yang mengatakan menyayanginya seperti menyayangi putranya sendiri 'Oh Sehun?' yang notaben adalah adik sepupunya?

"JE VOUS FAIS PAYER POUR CELA!(kubuat kalian membayarnya)" teriak Luhan dengan penuh amarah dan dendam di matanya.

"Kau hanya anak kecil Luhan.. kau tak akan berpengaruh untuk kami.." ucap bibinya remeh menatap Luhan

"Pukuli dia!" kedua anak buah bibi-nya melepas ikatan Luhan dan langsung memukul perut, wajah dan seluruh badan Luhan hingga babak belur, Luhan yang masih dalam keadaan shock hanya bisa menerima pukulan yang dilayangkan kedua orang itu, hingga Luhan tersungkur dilantai dengan bercak darah yang keluar dari mulut, hidung dan pelipisnya. Ia mati rasa, tatapannya kosong, hatinya terlampau sakit, itulah keadaan Luhan sekarang, ia berjanji pada dirinya sendiri bahwa ia akan membuat paman dan bibinya membayar mahal atas perbuatannya.

"Beruntunglah kau masih kuberi kesempatan hidup Xi Luhan.. hiduplah dengan tenang.." ucap bibinya, lalu berjalan keluar dari ruangan ayahnya, diikuti suami dan kedua orang anak buahnya.

'**BLAM'**

'**CKLEK'**

Terdengar suara pintu yang telah tertutup dan terkunci sempurna, Luhan menangis dalam diam dengan tubuhnya yang bergetar, ia terlalu sakit menjadi saksi kematian kedua orang tuanya yang tragis di depan matanya. Luhan berusaha bangkit, dan berjalan terseok-seok kearah kedua orang tuanya, dalam keadaannya yang mengenaskan. Luhan mengusap pipi ayah yang sangat ia hormati, lalu mencium pipi ayahnya dan ibunya yang telah meninggal sembari menangis "Akan kubuat mereka membayarnya untuk kalian.." ucap Luhan, lalu badannya ambruk di lantai yang dingin.

Dengan sisa tenanga yang ada Luhan mengeluarkan handphone dari saku celananya, dan mendial angka 3 yang terhubung langsung ke nomor Chanyeol sahabatnya.

**Other side..**

"Bagaimana hubungan kalian..? apa ada kemajuan?" tanya Kris saat beristirahat dari bermain basket

"Sejauh ini.. aku masih mendekatinya..hehe.." jawab Chanyeol

"Dia itu sangat cerewet.. bagaimana kau bisa menyukainya hah..?" tanya Kris heran

"Menurutku Baekhyun sangat menarik.. walau tingkahnya aneh dan cerewet, tapi dia memiliki sisi yang hangat, itu yang kusuka.." jawab Chanyeol dan mendapat anggukan dari Kris.

'**Drrt..drrtt...'**

Chanyeol mendengar handphone-nya bergetar, lalu mengambilnya dari dalam tasnya dan menampakkan nama Luhan disana, sesegera mungkin ia mengangkat panggilan dari Luhan sahabatnya.

"Yeoboseyo Luhan ada apa..?" tanya Chanyeol

"To-long Chan..-ruang kepala seko-lah.." ucap Luhan dengan suara yang parau dan terbata

"Kau kena-"

'Tuut..tuut' sambungan terputus, dan membuat Chanyeol panik karena tak biasanya Luhan meneleponnya dengan suara yang parau dan terbata seperti itu, dan mungkin ini jawaban atas ketidak nyamanan perasaannya tadi, pasti ada sesuatu yang terjadi dengan sahabatnya ini.

"Kris ada sesuatu yang tak beres, cepat.." ucap Chanyeol, ia menyambar tasnya, dan berlari meninggalkan Kris

"Ada apa..?" tanya Kris, lalu berdiri menyambar ranselnya dan berlari menyusul Chanyeol.

Mereka berdua berlari menyusuri koridor yang terhubung langsung dengan ruang kepala sekolah, Chanyeol dan Kris berhenti saat mereka telah sampai di depan ruang kepala sekolah, Chanyeol memutar gagang pintu ruangan itu namun nihil, pintunya terkunci.

"Pasti ada sesuatu di dalam.." ucap Kris

"LUHAN KAU DIDALAM?!" teriak Chanyeol, karena tak mendapat jawaban ia menendang frustasi pintu ruangan itu.

"Kita dobrak saja.." putus Kris, dan mendapat anggukan setuju dari Chanyeol. Mereka menjauh dari pintu itu dan dalam hintungan ketiga mereka berlari dan mendobrak pintu yang ukurannya lumayan besar itu.

'**BRAKK' **

Beruntung pintu itu langsung terbuka dengan sekali dobrakan dari mereka. Chanyeol dan Kris langsung melebarkan kedua matanya saat melihat keadaan ruangan yang penuh dengan bercak darah, Chanyeol melihat sosok Luhan yang terbaring di lantai dengan wajah penuh lebam dan luka di seluruh tubuhnya, dengan segera ia berlari kearah Luhan, dan Kris berlari kearah kedua orang tua Luhan.

Chanyeol menempelkan jarinya di leher Luhan "Haah.. dia selamat.." ucap Chanyeol, lalu menoleh kearah Kris, "Bagaimana.. dengan ayah dan ibunya..?" tanya Chanyeol, dan dibalas gelengan lemah dari Kris. Chanyeol menutup rapat kedua matanya lalu membukanya. "Kenapa hidupmu jadi begini Lu.." ucap Chanyeol sambil menatap sahabatnya yang sekarat dengan wajah penuh lebam.

.

.

.

.

Luhan membuka kedua matanya setelah seharian ia pingsan, "Kau sudah sadar Lu..?" tanya Kris yang duduk disamping Luhan saat menyadari Luhan yang telah sadar dari pingsannya. Mata Luhan melebar, air matanya tumpah, belum sempat ia beranjak dari tempat tidurnya tangan kekar Kris menghalanginya.

"LEPASKAN AKU, AKU HARUS MENYELAMATKAN APPA DAN EOMMA!" teriak histeris dari Luhan sambil meronta melepaskan tangan Kris yang menghalanginya.

Chanyeol yang baru saja kembali setelah acara pemakaman kedua orang tua Luhan langsung terkejut melihat keadaan Luhan yang mengenaskan, meronta-meronta dan berteriak hitsris dari dekapan Kris yang memeluknya dari belakang.

"AKU HARUS MEMBALAS MEREKA, MEREKA PEMBUNUH HYUNG, MEREKA YANG MEMBUNUH KEDUA ORANG TUAKU, LEPASKAN AKU!" teriak Luhan semakin keras lalu melepas paksa selang infus yang menancap di tangannya, darah bekas selang infus menetes di lantai, dan pelukan Kris semakin erat saat Luhan meronta-ronta, Chanyeol sangat tak tega melihat sahabatnya seperti ini, ini adalah kali pertama Luhan terlihat sangat depresi.

"Panggil dokter Yeol!" suruh Kris, kemudian Chanyeol keluar dari kamar Luhan dan mencari dokter.

"Tenanglah Lu.. kau harus melawannya..tahan amarahmu" ucap Kris setenang mungkin sambil mengusap dada Luhan dari belakang. Tak tahukah bahwa orang memelukmu sekarang tengah menangis dalam diam? Kris menangis melihat keadaan Luhan yang meronta-ronta dan berteriak histeris. Nafas Luhan yang tadinya tersengal dan penuh amarah mulai teratur, ia mulai tenang. Kris menutup rapat kedua matanya yang masih memeluk Luhan dari belakang sambil mengusap pucuk kepala Luhan untuk menenangkannya, inilah sosok Kris yang terlihat seperti seorang ayah yang menenangkan anaknya.

"Semua akan baik-baik saja okey.. kita akan mencari siapa yang melakukan ini Lu.." ucap Kris.

"Tak perlu hyung.. aku sudah tahu siapa pembunuh itu.. mereka... bibi, dan paman Oh" ucap Luhan dengan tatapan kosong. Kris membulatkan matanya, tak ia sangka bahwa kakak beserta kakak iparnya yang membunuh kedua orang tua Luhan dan memukuli Luhan seperti ini sebenarnya ia tak terlalu mengetahui motif dari pembunuhan yang mereka lakukan.

'**CKLEK'**

Chanyeol kembali membawa serta dokter dan suster. Kris melepas pelukannya dari Luhan, sang dokter menyuruh Luhan untuk berbaring di tempat tidurnya dengan nada selembut mungkin. Luhan menurut dan langsung berbaring di tempat tidurnya, tatapan matanya kosong, wajahnya datar, seperti orang yang telah kehilangan jiwa-nya.

Dokter memeriksa keadaan Luhan dan kembali memasang selang infus di tangan yang lainnya. Setelah dirasa semua terkendali, sang dokter dan suster mengundurkan diri, keluar dari kamar inap Luhan.

Kris mendudukkan badannya di kursi samping Luhan dan menatap Luhan yang entah sedang memikirkan apa

"Hyung, kau tidak pulang? Biar aku dan Baekhyun yang menggantikanmu.. kau belum pulang sedari kemarin.." ucap Chanyeol menawarkan diri menjaga Luhan

"Tak apa Yeol, aku akan menjaganya.., kau pulang dan beristirahatlah, bukankah kau besok harus sekolah.." tolak Kris.

"Baiklah kalau begitu, nanti aku akan kemari membawakan baju ganti untukmu.."

"Thanks yeol.."

"Baiklah, kami pamit pulang dulu, lu.. kami pulang.." pamit Chanyeol

"Ne.." ucap Luhan datar tanpa menatap kearah Chanyeol.

Chanyeol menghembuskan nafasnya. Kris tersenyum kearah Chanyeol "Pergilah.." ucap Kris dan mendapat anggukan dari Chanyeol. Chanyeol keluar dari kamar inap Luhan.

"Hyung.. bantu aku menemukan mereka, aku yakin mereka kabur keluar negri.." ucap Luhan yang masih setia dengan wajah datarnya.

"Tentu saja.."

.

.

.

.

Sudah seminggu Luhan di rawat di rumah sakit, ia setiap hari mendapatkan terapi kejiwaan, dan selama itu pula Kris dan Chanyeol bergantian menemani Luhan, walaupun Luhan selalu menyuruh mereka untuk kembali ke sekolah, tapi nyatanya sang paman Kris dan sahabatnya Chanyeol tak mau meninggalkan Luhan barang sedetikpun, ia khawatir jika saja guncangan kejiwaan itu muncul lagi, dan menyakiti dirinya sendiri.

"Lu.., Kakek dan Nenekmu akan segera kemari.." ucap Kris sambil mengupas jeruk untuk Luhan, Luhan menatap Kris dengan tatapan kosong. Ya, sekarang memang jadwal Kris yang menjaga Luhan dan Chanyeol sedang beristirahat di asrama sekolahnya, karena sebenarnya jarak rumah sakit ke sekolah tak terlalu jauh.

"Benarkah..?" tanyanya

"Ne... mereka akan datang bersama Sehun.." Luhan berdecih lalu menghela nafasnya "Kupikir dia akan ikut dengan kedua orang tuanya.."

Oh Sehun, siswa kelas 9 di sebuah sekolah biasa yang berada jauh dari perkotaan, katakanlah sekolahnya berada di sebuah bukit dan tinggal di asrama yang disediakan sekolah, memang sengaja ia memilih sekolah itu karena ingin jauh dari kedua orang tuanya yang terobsesi dengan harta sang Kakek, ia sepupu Luhan, anak dari bibi dan pamannya yang telah membunuh kedua orang tuanya.

"Tentu saja tidak, ayah bercerita padaku kalau Sehun sangat membenci mereka.., maka dari itu dia memutuskan untuk bersekolah asrama agar jauh dari mereka.." ujar Kris, lalu memberikan jeruk setengahnya yang telah ia kupas kepada Luhan.

"Terima kasih hyung.." ucap Luhan menerima jeruk pemberian Kris lalu memakannya.

"Aku bingung harus bersikap bagaimana padanya nanti.." lanjut Luhan sambil memakan jeruknya satu-persatu, dan diikuti Kris.

"Lakukan saja seperti biasa Luhan.. sebisa mungkin kau mengontrol emosimu.."

"Haha.. untuk itu aku bisa melakukannya hyung.." kekeh Luhan dengan wajah datarnya, dan Kris hanya menghela nafas panjang melihat keponakannya satu ini.

"Bagaimana hyung.. apa kau sudah menemukan mereka..?" tanya Luhan

"Ne.. tenang saja.. kita hanya perlu mencari bukti untuk mengadili mereka, dan mereka sudah menjadi sasaran tim 'holmes', kita tinggal melihat mereka di meja pengadilan minggu depan.." ucap Kris dengan seringai di bibirnya.

"Baguslah..."

'**CKLEK'**

Suara pintu kamar Luhan terbuka menunjukkan ketiga sosok yang sedari tadi Luhan tunggu, Kakek, Nenek, beserta Sehun sepupunya masuk kedalam kamar Luhan.

"Bagaimana keadaannya Kris..?" tanya Tuan Xi ayah dari Kris, dan Kakek dari Luhan.

"Dia semakin membaik.. appa.." ucap Kris

"Annyeong harabeoji, halmeoni, Sehun.." sapa Luhan dengan senyum tipis dan tatapan kosong.

"Annyeong Luhan.." balas sang Nenek, lalu berjalan kearah Luhan dan menggengam tangan Luhan yang sedang duduk di ranjang.

"Tenanglah.. ada kami disini menemanimu.." ucap sang Nenek tersenyum hangat kearah Luhan

"Khamsahamnida halmeoni.."

"Ah, maafkan kami Luhan, kami tak bisa berlama-lama disini.. karena ada beberapa pekerjaan yang harus kami selesaikan, Sehun.. kau ingin ikut kami atau tinggal disini..?" ucap sang Kakek

"Aku akan disini menemani Luhan hyung, halmeoni.." jawab Sehun

"Baiklah, jika kau ingin pulang telepon saja Kim ahjussi untuk menjemputmu.." ucap sang Kakek dan dibalas anggukan dari Sehun

"Luhan, Kris, kami pergi dulu ne.." dibalas anggukan oleh Kris

"Ne harabeoji halmeoni.. berhati-hatilah dijalan.." ucap Luhan

"Tentu saja.. cepat sembuh Luhan.." ucap sang Nenek mengusap sayang kepala Luhan, lalu berjalan keluar dari kamar Luhan dengan sang Kakek.

Sepeninggalnya Kakek dan Nenek Luhan tak hentinya menatap kearah pintu dengan tatapan hampa, hingga sebuah suara mengelihkan pandangannya kearah seseorang.

"Maafkan kami hyung.." ucap Sehun menundukkan kepalanya tak berani sedikitpun menatap Luhan sepupunya.

"Angkat wajahmu Sehun, kau tak bersalah sama sekali.." ucap Luhan

"Bagaimana aku merasa tak bersalah jika melihat kelakuan kedua orang tuaku yang kelewat batas seperti hyung.. aku mengetahui semua rencana busuk mereka dengan tidak sengaja.."

"Tak apa Sehun, semua sudah terlanjur terjadi, aku tak bisa memutar waktu yang berlalu.. dan akan kujadikan pelajaran untukku.." tatapan mata Luhan menerawang kosong, hingga setetes liquid bening meluncur dari mata rusanya.

"Lu.." gumam Kris saat menyadari Luhan kembali menangis

"Kris Hyung.. bisa kau mengantarku ke pamakaman orang tuaku..?" tanya Luhan tanpa menatap kearah Kris, sambil mengusap air matanya.

"Tapi apa kau tidak apa-apa..?" ucap Kris khawatir

"Ne.. aku baik-baik saja..aku merindukan mereka.." ucap Luhan lalu beranjak dari tempat tidurnya, tanpa ada selang infus yang menempel di lengannya karena di hari ketiga ia telah pulih dari sakitnya akibat insiden pemukulan dari kedua anak buah bibi-nya, hanya tinggal menghilangkan beberapa luka samar.

Luhan memakai sandal yang disediakan pihak rumah sakit, Kris memberikan jaket Luhan, kemudian Luhan memakainya, "Kajja hyung.., Sehun kau iku..?" Luhan menarik tangan Kris dan behenti menatap Sehun yang balik menatapnya, lalu Sehun mengangguk tanda jawaban darinya.

"Ayo kita pergi berdua.. Kris hyung kau bawa mobil bukan..?" tanya Luhan, "Nde tentu saja.." jawab Kris. Dan mereka bertiga berjalan keluar kamar Luhan.

"Tunggu dulu Luhan-sshi anda akan pergi kemana..?" tanya seorang suster yang menghentikan langkah ketiga namja itu.

"Kami hanya mau mengantar Luhan ke pemakaman kedua orang tuanya.., tenang saja kami akan menjaganya dengan baik.. dan kupastikan dia kembali dengan selamat" ucap Kris

"Emm..begitu, baiklah.. berhati-hatilah dijalan.." ucap sang suster tersenyum kearah mereka.

...

.

Tak lama mereka telah sampai di gerbang dimana kedua orang tuanya dimakamkan, Luhan, Kris dan Sehun keluar dari mobil membawa sebuket bunga yang mereka beli saat diperjalanan. Mereka berjalam memasuki area pemakaman di pimpin oleh Kris sebagai penunjuk jalan.

Tak jauh, Kris berhenti di dua buah makan yang berada di dekat pohon yang rindang.

"Ini makam mereka.." ucap Kris lalu membuka ikatan buket bunga yang ia bawa, membaginya dan berjongkok meletakkannya di kedua makan tersebut. Dan diikuti Sehun, mengusap kedua nisan itu, mereka berdiri mempersilahkan Luhan untuk mendekati makam kedua orang tua nya.

Luhan menatap nanar kedua nisan yang ada di hadapannya, tubuhnya ambruk diantara makam kedua orang tuanya, lalu mengusap nisannya.

"Aku akan mencoba menjadi apa yang kau inginkan appa.." tangis Luhan pecah, lalu meletakkan bunga yang ia bawa ke-kedua makam.

"Aku berjanji, akan membuat mereka membayar atas perbuatan yang mereka lakukan.." lanjutnya.

.

.

.

**A week later**

Sesuai ucapan Kris, kedua bibi dan paman 'Oh' di tangkap dan diadili di kejaksaan atas tuduhan pembunuhan berencana, disana telah hadir Luhan sebagai saksi beserta korban, Kris dan Chanyeol sebagai saksi kedua, Sehun, beserta Kakek Nenek mereka.

Pengadilan berjalan dengan dimenangkan oleh pihak Luhan, dan membuat bibi dan pamannya dipenjara dengan hukuman penjara seumur hidup/mati, karena bukti-bukti telah terkumpul, termasuk informasi yang dibeberkan oleh Sehun, anak mereka yang juga sangat membenci kedua orang tuanya. Hak asuh Sehun dilimpahkan kepada tuan dan nyonya Xi, Kakek dan Nenek Sehun dan Luhan, dan marga Sehun berganti menjadi Xi Sehun , kemudian hak asuh Luhan diberikan kepada Kris sebagai pamannya, adik dari ayah Luhan.

"Kau sudah puas dengan hasil pengadilan..?" tanya Kris saat mereka berdua di dalam mobil setelah acara pengadilan telah selesai.

"Tentu saja appa..kekeke" kekeh Luhan yang duduk di samping Kris, masih dengan tatapan kosongnya. Kris hanya memutar malas bola matanya, dan menghela nafasnya.

"Aku masih muda dan kita seumuran, tak seharusnya kau memanggilku dengan panggilan seperti itu.." ucap Kris malas

"Arraseo.. aku hanya bercanda hyung.."

"Hei.. bagaimana kalau makan-makan atas kemenangan kita..? dan juga atas kesembuhan Luhan.." ucap Chanyeol yang tiba-tiba muncul dari kursi penumpang belakang. Memang hari ini adalah hari pengadilan dan hari dimana Luhan dinyatakan sembuh total dari depresi-nya.

"Itu ide bagus Chan-Chan.. aku ingin makan ttopokki.. aku sudah lama tak memakannya.." ucap Luhan

"Baiklah kita pergi ke kedai saja kalau begitu.."

**Flashback End**

**..**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

'**TOK..TOK..TOK..'**

"Masuk..." ucap Luhan saat mendengar suara ketukan pintu ruangannya, tanpa berpaling dari dokumen yang harus ia ketik di laptop miliknya untuk acara disekolahnya saat musim panas datang nanti.

"Permisi.." suara lembut itu menginterupsi Luhan untuk menatap seseorang yang masuk kedalam ruangannya.

'**DEG'**

Jantung Kyungsoo serasa berhenti, saat namja itu menatapnya, walau dengan wajah datar, namun kharismanya terpancar jelas. Namja macam apa dia? –batin Luhan

"Apa kau yang bernama Do Kyungsoo..?" tanya Luhan dingin dengan wajah datar, saat melihat seseorang yang masuk kedalam ruangannya telah berdiri di depannya.

"N-nde.." ucap Kyungsoo malu-malu, karena dia mengakui bahwa namja dengan wajah datar yang berada di hadapannya itu sedikit menarik hatinya.

"Terlalu sore kau datang, ini jadwal pelajaranmu dan jadwal sehari-hari di asrama, baca dan pelajari.." ucap Luhan acuh sembari menyerahkan sebuah map kepada Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo menerimanya dan mulai membacanya, ia mengangguk-anggukkan kepalanya tanda mengerti.

"Akan kuantar kau ke asrama-mu.." ucap Luhan, kemudian beranjak dari tempat duduknya, dan berjalan mendahului Kyungsoo. Dan diikuti Kyungsoo yang berjalan dibelakangnya sambil menggeret kopernya.

"Kalau boleh kutahu, siapa namamu..?" tanya Kyungsoo. Luhan berhenti berjalan dan membalikkan badannya kearah Kyungsoo dibelakangnya. Reflek Kyungsoo ikut berhenti dan menatap Luhan.

"Aku Xi Luhan, President Council di sekolah ini.." ucap Luhan dingin, lalu membalikkan badannya dan berjalan kembali. Kyungso mempoutkan bibirnya saat mendengar ucapan dingin dari namja yang ia kagumi saat pertama bertemu tadi yang sedang berjalan di depannya.

"Jangan lupa kau harus mengikuti les tambahan pukul 7 malam, setelah makan malam, dan itu akan berlangsung selama 2 jam sampai pukul 9 malam, jangan berkeluyuran keluar asrama diatas pukul 23.00, karena jika kau ketahuan keluar diatas pukul itu, maka kau akan dikenakan peringatan jika terus berlanjut, makan drop out adalah jalan keluarnya, karena telah seenaknya melanggar peraturan sekolah.. kuharap kau mempelajari isi dari map yang kuberikan padamu tadi.." ucap Luhan panjang lebar hingga mereka sampai di depan gedung asrama laki-laki.

Luhan dan Kyungsoo menaiki tangga menuju ke lantai 2, dan berhenti di salah satu kamar dengan nomor '68', "Ini kamarmu, sebentar.." ucap Luhan, lalu mengetuk pintu kamar

'**TOK..TOK..TOK'**

Tak ada jawaban, dari pemilik kamar, "Kurasa ia sedang keluar.." ucap Luhan, lalu membuka pintu kamar, dan benar tak ada orang didalam sana.

"Kamar ini penuh dengan gambar stroberi dan pengharum ruangannya juga beraroma stroberi.." ucap Kyungsoo saat memasuki kamar yang juga menjadi roommate-nya

"Dia maniak stroberi, jadi biasakanlah, kau bereskan saja kopermu, nanti dia juga akan datang.." ucap Luhan menemani Kyungsoo memasuki kamar

Tak lama namja berambut magenta masuk kedalam kamar yang berisi Luhan dan Kyungsoo

"Oh, annyeong Luhan-sshi.., roommate-ku sudah datang..?" sapa Baekhyun pemilik kamar yang menempati kamar ini, sekaligus bertanya kepada Luhan. Dan dibalas anggukan dari Luhan.

Baekhyun berjalan menghampiri Kyungsoo. "Annyeong, namaku Byun Baekhyun, senang berkenalan denganmu.." ucap Baekhyun lalu menjabat tangan Kyungsoo, "Aku Do Kyungsoo.." balas Kyungsoo

"Kau temani dia, aku masih banyak pekerjaan.." ucap Luhan lalu berjalan keluar dari kamar Baekhyun

"Siap bos.."

.

.

.

.

**At Canteen**

Kyungsoo duduk tepat di sebelah Baekhyun, karena memang saat ini yang paling dekat dengannya adalah namja cerewet berwajah cantik ini. Namun sebenarnya ia baik dan hangat. Karena sepeninggal Luhan, mereka berdua banyak berbincang, mulai dari kebiasaan yang ada di sekolah ini, tentang kekasihnya Park Chanyeol yang mereka baru saja menjadi sepasang kekasih dua bulan yang lalu, dan lainnya.

"Aku tak melihat Luhan.. kemana dia..?" tanya Kyungsoo sambil mengedarkan pandangannya kesegala tempat.

"Dia murid khusus Kyungsoo-ya beserta wakil dan sekretarisnya, jadi mereka tak makan di sini.." jawab Baekhyun.

"Oh..begitu.."

"Tapi.. kenapa kau tiba-tiba mencari Luhan hmm..? kau menyukainya..?" tanya Baekhyun.

"A-ani.. hanya saja dia terlihat menyebalkan..hehe.. apa dia memang seperti itu..? berwajah datar dan tak terlalu peduli.." tanya Kyungsoo lagi

"Ehm..entahlah.. aku tak terlalu dekat dengannya dulu dia tak sedingin ini.. semenjak kematian kedua orang tuanya dia jadi pendiam dan berwajah datar seperti itu.. kekasihku adalah sahabatnya, jadi dia yang paling tahu tentang Luhan.." jawab Baekhyun sambil meminun susu kotak rasa stroberi-nya yang ia beli di mesin penjual minuman yang berada di dalam kantin sekolah.

"Begitu ya.." Baekhyun mengangguk mengiyakan ucapan Kyungsoo.

.

.

.

.

Pukul 7 adalah saatnya mereka harus mengikuti les tambahan, kebetulan mereka sekelas, itu memudahkan Kyungsoo menemukan kelasnya, karena di pandu oleh Baekhyun. Kyungsoo dan Baekhyun telah datang di kelas 15 menit sebelumnya. Seluruh kelas telah terisi hanya tinggal 3 bangku yang belum terisi dua di samping Baekhyun dan satu di samping Kyungsoo.

Semua teman sekelas telah berkenalan dengan Kyungsoo. Kelas sangat gaduh, Sang guru les sepertinya akan datang terlambat saat ini. Hingga sebuah suara derap langkah sepatu menghentikan kebisingan mereka.

Seorang namja tinggi yang berada diatas rata-rata dengan rambut brunette-nya, yang mengenakan t-shirt dan hoodie berwarna merah, dengan celana jeans dan sepatu sneaker sambil menenteng tas ransel, bernama Park Chanyeol, kekasih dari Baekhyun dan sekretaris sang President Council.

Selanjutnya, namja yang memiliki tinggi yang sama tingginya dengan Chanyeol, berambut blonde, mengenakan kemeja biru dengan kerah berwarna putih dengan lengan yang dilipat setengah, dan celana jeans hitam memperlihatkan bentuk tubuhnya yang sempurna dengan menenteng tas selempang, ia bernama Xi Yi Fan atau lebih akrabnya Kris, Vice President Council.

Dan yang terakhir, namja yang dengan tinggi yang hampir sama dengan kedua namja tiang sebelumnya hanya saja memiliki wajah yang dingin, datar dan manis, berambut light chocolate, mengenakan kaos putih dan jaket varsity dengan logo 'Yankee' di punggungnya, serta mengenakan jeans berwarna biru tua, dan menenteng tas selempang dan tak lupa earphone menggantung indah di telinganya, Xi Luhan, President Council, masuk ke kelas Ternyata itu adalah ketiga penguasa sekolah. Apakah kelas ini kelas khusus juga? –batin Kyungsoo. Namum memang jika jam les tambahan seluruh siswa di beri kebebasan mengenakan pakaian selain seragam, namun masih terkesan rapi.

Chanyeol berjalan kearah Baekhyun, dan duduk tepat di samping Baekhyun dengan senyum lebarnya, lalu di samping Chanyeol ada Kris, dengan wajah sok cool-nya, walaupun sebenarnya memang cool. Dan yang terakhir, Kyungsoo melihat bangku kosong yang disampingnya telah terisi seorang namja yang tak asing dimata Kyungsoo, Xi Luhan, sekelas dengannya, lebih tepatnya duduk di sampingnya, dan itu sukses membuat jantung Kyungsoo berdetak dengan kencang, apa ia menyukai Luhan? Sepertinya begitu.

Luhan menoleh kearah Kyungsoo, "Annyeong Do Kyungsoo, senang bertemu lagi denganmu.." ucap Luhan yang masih setia dengan wajah dinginnya. Kyungsoo yang sedari tadi menatap Luhan menyadari bahwa tatapan mata Luhan berbeda, tatapannya kosong seperti menerawang entah kemana.

"Nado annyeong Luhan-sshi.."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

TBC/END?

Bagaimana ceritanya..? menarik..? semoga..kekekeke...

Terima kasih buat yang udah menanti-nanti FF ini..muehehe, saya gk nyangka kalau respon di teasernya lumayan banyak juga..woow..saya seneng bget.. xD /ciumin atu-atu

Semoga next chap lebih menarik lagi..

KHC


	3. Chapter 2 : First Change

**Tittle : ****Bring Me To Life**

**Author : Mr****_**** KHC**

**Genre : Romance, Action****, Smooth Criminal****, School of Life, YAOI, dll**

**Main Cast : **

**Xi Luhan **

**Do Kyungsoo (Dio)**

**Other Cast : **

**Wu Yi Fan**** – Xi Yi Fan (****Kris****)**

**Park Chanyeol **

**Byun Baekhyun**

**A****ll of member EXO**** and other SM Artist**** u will find then.**

**Rate : ****T semi M**

**Pairing : HanSoo**** / Lusoo**** (Luhan x Kyungsoo), ChanBaek**

**Disclaimer : Ide cerita adalah hasil pemikiran otak saya, no plagiarism, bila ada kesamaan tempat, jalan cerita, dll, mohon dimaafkan, karena otak manusia tak dapat ditebak. Semua cast hanya milik Tuhan, dan saya hanya meminjam.****.****.**

**Enjoy it!**

**Warning : typo menyebar dan tercecer, bagi yang tak Suka YAOI silahkan hengkang.. :D**

**-****KHC-****-****-**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Prev **

Luhan menoleh kearah Kyungsoo, "Annyeong Do Kyungsoo, senang bertemu lagi denganmu.." ucap Luhan yang masih setia dengan wajah dinginnya. Kyungsoo yang sedari tadi menatap Luhan menyadari bahwa tatapan mata Luhan berbeda, tatapannya kosong seperti menerawang entah kemana.

"Nado annyeong Luhan-sshi.."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**Bring Me To Life**

**Chap 2**

**Begin.**

'**GREEK'**

Suara pintu kelas terbuka dan sang guru les masuk ke dalam kelas, "Maaf atas keterlambatan saya.." ucap Cho seonsaengnim sambil membuka buku yang ia bawa tadi

"Oh.. apa kita memiliki siswa baru..?" tanya Cho seonsaengnim,

"Ne seonsaengnim.." ucap Luhan tanpa ekspresi

"Baiklah kalau begitu.. bagaimana kalau kau memperkenalkan diri.." usul Cho seonsaengnim

"Kami sudah mengenalnya seonsaengnim.." ucap Baekhyun

"Oh begitu.. baiklah kalau begitu, kau mengenalkan diri dari bangkumu saja.."

Kyungsoo berdiri dari bangkunya, dan mulai memperkenalkan diri "Annyeonghaseyo, Do Kyungsoo imnida.. aku pindahan dari Busan.." ucap Kyungsoo sambil membungkuk hormat kearah sang guru.

"Baiklah Kyungsoo, kau boleh duduk.." titah Cho seonsaengnim, dan Kyungsoo langsung duduk kembali.

"Baiklah, kita akan belajar matematika bab kelima, silahkan buka buku kalian masing-masing." Lanjutnya, lalu mengambil spidol dan mulai menulis rumus 'Notasi Sigma' di papan tulis. Dan semua murid mengeluarkan alat tulis beserta buku panduan mereka, dan mencatat beberapa bagian penting yang ditulis oleh Cho seonsaengnim.

Tidak untuk Luhan, ia hanya membuka bukunya, dan menatap kedepan, melihat apa yang diterangkan oleh Cho seonsaengnim, ia hanya memainkan bolpoin yang ia pegang, tanpa menulis dibuku satu huruf-pun.

"Xi Luhan.., coba kau kerjakan soal ini.." ucap Cho seonsaengnim. Luhan berdiri dari tempat duduknya dan berjalan kearah papan tulis, mengambil spidol dan mulai menulis rumus-rumus pemecahan tentang notasi sigma yang luar biasa panjangnya yang membuat semua siswa pusing untuk menghafal rumusnya.

Luhan meletakkan spidol yang ia pegang, lalu kembali kebangkunya, tanpa ada suara sedikitpun yang dari mulutnya, "Bagus.. kau selalu bisa mengerjakannya tuan Xi.." puji Cho seonsaengnim

Kyungsoo menatap kearah Luhan yang masih menatap datar jung seonsaengnim yang sedang menerangkan rumus-rumus matematika. Entah Luhan sadar karena sedari tadi Kyungsoo menatapnya, ia menolehkan wajahnya kearah Kyungsoo, Kyungsoo tersenyum saat Luhan menoleh kearahnya, "Gomawo.." ucap Luhan lirih, lalu kembali memalingkan wajahnya kearah papan tulis.

'Terima kasih untuk apa...?' batin Kyungsoo bertanya-tanya apa maksud ucapan Luhan. Lalu kembali mendengarkan penjelasan dari seonsaengnim tentang rumus matematika.

...

Jam telah menunjukkan pukul 9 malam, dan itulah waktu dimana akhir dari les tambahan yang mereka jalani. Semua murid keluar dari kelas dan berjalan kembali keasrama masing-masing.

"Baekhyun-ah.., apa Luhan juga tidur di asrama khusus..?" tanya Kyungsoo yang berjalan disamping Baekhyun

"Tentu saja.. dia orang penting Kyungsoo-ah.. dan juga kedua tiang itu..." jawab Baekhyun

"Bukankah salah satu tiang itu kekasihmu Baekhyun..?"

"Ah iya aku lupa..hehe" ucap Baekhyun menepuk jidatnya sendiri

"Kapan-kapan akan kuajak kau kesana..." lanjut Baekhyun dengan wajah bersemangat

"Memang kita diijinkan..?" tanya Kyungsoo

"Entahlah.. tapi Chanyeol sering mengajakku menginap di asramanya.." jawab Baekhyun.

Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo akhirnya sampai di kamar mereka, lalu memasukinya. Baekhyun melempar tasnya kearah kasurnya, lalu merebahkan badannya diatas kasurnya.

Kyungsoo berjalan kearah meja belajarnya setelah menutup pintu kamar, lalu meletakkan tasnya diatas meja dan mulai memasukkan beberapa buku pelajaran untuk besok.

"Kyungsoo-ah.." panggil Baekhyun

"Wae...?" balas Kyungsoo membalikkan badannya menghadap Baekhyun

"Kau menyukai Luhan..?" tanya Baekhyun yang telah duduk di kasurnya dan menatap Kyungsoo

"Ehm..itu..entahlah.. aku juga bingung.." jawab Kyungsoo sambil menggaruk tengkuknya yang tak gatal

"Kalau kau memang menyukainya, taklukkan dia.." ucap baekhyun bersungguh-sungguh

"Wae...?" tanya Kyungsoo penasaran dengan mata membulat sempurna

"Aku rasa Luhan sedikit tertarik denganmu Kyungsoo-ah..." jawab Baekhyun

"Dan asal kau tahu.. semua murid yang ada disini, telah ditolak mentah-mentah oleh Luhan.." lanjutnya

"Kenapa bisa begitu..?"

"Sepertinya ia masih trauma karena dulu dia pernah berpacaran dengan bintang sekolah disini, yang ternyata hanya memanfaatkan kekayaan Luhan..., tapi saat Luhan jatuh dan terpuruk dia malah memutuskan hubungannya dengan Luhan, terlebih lagi.. dia ternyata berselingkuh dibelakang Luhan dan juga menghina Luhan.. tidak manusiawi sekali yeoja itu.. rasanya ingin ku cincang saja jika bertemu dengannya"

"Benarkah..?"

"Nde.. Chanyeol yang memberitahuku.."

..

.

**Flashback begin**

Keesokan harinya sehari setelah hari persidangan, Luhan menelepon Kris dari kediaman keluarga besar 'Xi' karena Luhan mendapat ijin dari dokter selama 2 hari, untuk menenangkan dirinya sejenak.

'Yeoboseyo..' jawab seseorang dari seberang telepon

"Kris hyung..."

'Wae..? ada apa kau meneleponku Luhan..?'

"Bisa aku meminta tolong padamu..?"

'Katakan..'

"Bisa kau daftarkan aku di klub wushu..?"

'Untuk apa..?'

"Aku ingin mempelajarinya.., dan aku juga sudah mendaftar di klub penembak jitu kemarin.."

'Apa..?! penembak jitu..? untuk apa..?'

"Itu hanya untuk hobi hyung... dan juga untuk perlindungan diri saja..."

'Benar hanya itu..? kau tak punya motif lain..?' selidik kris

"Tentu saja ada.. untuk menjaga diriku.." jawab luhan santai

'Hmm..arra.. datanglah kesekolah.. ku tunggu sekarang.., kebetulan hari ini sekolah dipulangkan karena ada rapat, jadi lebih mudah..'

"Arra.. aku akan segera kesana.."

'Kutunggu di kantor kepala sekolah..'

"Nde.."

'**Piip'**

Luhan memutuskan sambungan teleponnya, ia segera menyambar sepatu sport nike dan jaket varsity-nya lalu memakainya, dan tak lupa mengambil kunci mobil sportnya. Ia berjalan keluar rumah besar keluarga Xi, ia melangkahkan kakinya di sebuah parkiran yang berjejer mobil mewah dan sport disana, dan berhenti di sebuah mobil sport berwarna Cyber Grey Metallic, ini adalah mobil sport Chevrolette Corvette Stingray Coupe keluaran terbaru milik Luhan pribadi, Luhan membuka mobilnya lalu memasukinya, menyalakannya dan melajukan mobilnya kearah SM Senior High School.

...

Luhan menghentikan mobilnya tepat di area luar sekolah, ia keluar dari mobilnya, dan berjalan menuju gerbang sekolah.

"Tuan Luhan..? apa yang anda lakukan disini..? bukankah seharusnya anda beristirahat di rumah.." tanya seorang penjaga gerbang yang melihat Luhan berdiri di depan gerbang sekolah yang tinggi.

"Aku ingin menemui Kris hyung.., tolong buka pintunya.." ucap Luhan, lalu sang penjaga gerbang sekolah membuka setengah gerbang untuk Luhan. Luhan melangkahkan kakinya memasuki area sekolah

"Terima kasih.." ucap Luhan

"Sama-sama tuan.. tapi, kenapa tak masuk menggunakan mobil anda tuan..?" balas sang penjaga gerbang sekolah sembari membungkuk hormat kepada Luhan

"Tidak.. aku ingin berjalan kaki saja.."

Luhan berjalan santai dengan kedua tangan yang ia masukkan kedalam saku jaketnya, menyusuri koridor yang menyambungkan langsung kearah ruangan kepala sekolah dan lapangan basket indoor, Tak butuh waktu lama, Luhan berhenti di sebuah ruangan dengan pintu yang lumayan besar, tempat dimana ia melihat langsung adegan pembunuhan kedua orang tuanya. Ia menunduk mengatur nafasnya dengan kedua tangan yang terkepal erat, karena memori kelam yang ia alami sedang berputar di dalam otaknya, ia mencoba melupakan semua adegan dramatis yang merenggut nyawa kedua orang tuanya, dengan tangan sedikit gemetar ia mengetuk pintu ruangan tersebut.

'**CKLEK'**

Seseorang membuka pintu tersebut yang ternyata adalah Kris. Wali baru-nya, pamannya, dan juga sahabatnya.

"Masuklah.. ada Chanyeol di dalam." Ucap Kris menyuruh Luhan masuk kedalam ruangan kepala sekolah yang sedang kosong. Karena memang belum ada pengganti untuk kepala sekolah yang baru, dan sepertinya jabatan kepala sekolah yang lama akan mendudukinya yaitu ayah dari Kris, dan kakek dari Luhan.

Luhan memasuki ruang kepala sekolah, ia berhenti saat mengetahui bahwa ruangan ini telah berubah ia seperti memasuki ruangan lain, karena desain interior dari ruangan ini berubah total tak ada satupun benda yang membuat Luhan kembali mengingat kejadian memilukan itu, semuanya berubah, dari karpet lantainya yang berganti warna grey, wallpaper yang menempel di tembok yang berwarna krem dengan corak daun kering berwarna coklat dan kuning disana, lampu yang telah berubah bentuk menjadi lampu tabung Kristal yang menjuntai, sofa berbahan kulit berwarna hitam, meja kepala sekolah dengan ukiran rumit di semua sisinya, lemari kaca, gorden yang berwarna coklat dengan corak berwarna krem, lukisan pegunungan yang terlihat sangat teduh, ada sebuah akuarium berukuran besar di sebelah sofa dengan banyak ikan laut yang berenang didalamnya, dan suara gemericik air yang terdengar dari sebuah kaca dengan guyuran air dari atas yang berada sedikit jauh dari meja kepala sekolah, memisahkan antara sofa yang Chanyeol duduki dengan meja kepala sekolah, sangat menenangkan, semua ini adalah favorit Luhan.

"Kalian merubah tempat ini..?" tanya Luhan sambil menatap sekitar

"Nde.. agar kau melupakan kejadian itu.." jawab Chanyeol yang baru saja berdiri dari duduknya di sofa dan tersenyum kearah Luhan

"Duduklah lu.." titah Kris menyuruh Luhan duduk di sebuah sofa berbahan kulit berwarna hitam yang ada di dekat meja kepala sekolah. Luhan menurut dan mendudukkan badannya di sofa dengan nyaman dan diikuti Chanyeol yang duduk di sampingnya.

Kris berjalan kearah meja kepala sekolah dan mengambil sebuah map, dan berjalan menghampiri Luhan lalu memberikan map yang ia pegang kepada Luhan, Luhan mengambilnya lalu membacanya.

"Itu data pendaftaranmu untuk kelas wushu.." ucap Kris

"Terima kasih hyung..."

"Untuk apa kau mengambil kelas wushu lu..?" tanya Chanyeol

"Untuk memperbanyak hobi baru.." jawab Luhan "Aku ingin belajar martial art selain aku bisa taekwondo.." lanjutnya

"Kau bisa memulainya saat kembali ke sekolah lusa.."

"Kau akan satu klub dengan Huang Zi Tao, dari kelas 11-4, incaran Kris.." goda Chanyeol sambil menaik turunkan alisnya

"Yha..., mulutmu park Chanyeol.. tak bisakah kau kunci..?" geram Kris

"Hahaha...sorry.." cengir Chanyeol

"Ah..sudahlah, aku harus keperpustakaan dulu, ada buku yang harus ku kembalikan ..kau bersama Chanyeol tak apa..?" tanya Kris memalingkan pandangannya kearah Luhan

"Pergilah hyung.. aku akan baik-baik saja dengannya.. kalaupun aku akan kejatuhan meteor, pasti dia yang akan merasakannya duluan, karena tinggi badannya yang fantastis itu.." ucap Luhan sarkatis

"Eoh.. wajahmu sedingin es, dan ucapanmu sangat menyakitkan lu.. kau tahu sakitnya disini.." ucap Chanyeol mendramatisir sambil memejamkan kedua matanya dengan mimik wajah sedih dan tangan kanannya menunjuk kearah dadanya, Luhan melirik Chanyeol dan menaikkan satu alisnya melihat tingkah sahabatnya yang sedikit berlebihan dalam bersikap itu.

"Hahaha.. prince of drama..., sudah, aku pergi dulu.. bye.." kekeh Kris, kemudian berlalu meninggalkan kedua sahabatnya di dalam ruang kepala sekolah.

"Eoh Luhan.. apa kau tak merindukan meminum bubble tea dan makan ramyun di kedai yang berada di dekat sekolah..?" tanya Chanyeol

"Kau mau mentraktirku..?" ucap Luhan bertanya balik kepada Chanyeol

Chanyeol merubah raut wajahnya menjadi datar, ternyata di balik sikap dingin Luhan sekarang ia masih saja memanfaatkan keadaan, tidak berubah-batin Chanyeol. "Baikah, sebagai ucapan selamat datang, akan ku-trrr-rrak-tir se-pu-aaasss-muu.."

Luhan mengusap wajahnya dengan lengan kanannya yang terbungkus kain jaket "Ya..ya..aku tahu, kau mentraktirku, tapi tak perlu mengeluarkan hujan buatan seperti itu, aku tak membawa payung.. mulutmu terlihat seperti mesin pembuat hujan"

Bagai disambar petir disiang bolong, untuk yang kedua kalinya Chanyeol merasa mentalnya 'down' karena ucapan Luhan yang halus namun menyakitkan. Chanyeol duduk menjauh dari Luhan dan menekuk kedua lututnya di dadanya dengan wajah sedih dan menatap akuarium yang berada di sampingnya dan mengetuk-ngetuk kaca akuarium. Luhan yang melihat kelakuan sahabatnya ini hanya bisa menghela nafas panjang, sangat panjang.

"Kau bilang ingin mentraktirku.. ayo kita pergi.." ucap Luhan sembari berdiri dari tempat duduknya.

Chanyeol menurunkan kedua kakinya yang ia tekuk di dadanya lalu berdiri "Oiya.. kajja.." ucapnya kembali bersemangat.

"Kau mudah berubah mood chan-chan.. apa kau akan bersikap seperti ini juga dihadapan Baekhyun..?"

"Tentu sa-" belum sempat Chanyeol menjawab, Luhan langsung memotong ucapan Chanyeol,

"Tentu saja aku berani bertaruh kalau kau tidak akan melakukannya, prioritas terpenting.. kau tahu... sebenarnya, kelakuanmu sangat memalukan untuk menjadi seorang seme dari Baekhyun yang cantik itu...ckckck...seandainya saja Baekhyun tahu siapa kau sebenarnya, mungkin kau yang akan menjadi ukenya..." decak Luhan sambil menyilangkan kedua tangannya di dadanya, dan menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya melihat sahabatnya yang selalu bertingkah konyol didepannya, hanya didepannya dan Kris, sisanya..? ia akan bersikap sok cool dengan julukan 'Happy Virus' yang masih melekat tentunya, itulah Chanyeol.

"Berhenti mengatakan itu Xi Luhan..aku ultimate seme, manly..manly.." ucap Chanyeol dengan tatapan datar

"Arra.. sekarang traktir aku.. maka aku tak akan membahas hal memalukan lagi tentangmu..dan aku tak akan mengatakan kelemahanmu kepada Baekhyun.." ancam Luhan, lalu berjalan mendahului Chanyeol keluar dari ruangan kepala sekolah. Chanyeol memutar kedua bola matanya malas, dan berjalan mengikuti Luhan yang telah keluar dari ruang kepala sekolah, tanpa mengunci pintunya, karena ruang kepala sekolah sekarang memiliki sistem keamanan yang canggih, akan mengunci ruangan secara otomatis.

Chanyeol berjalan di samping Luhan, "Ah, aku hampir lupa.. aku mau mengambil handphone-ku yang tertinggal di asrama dulu..kau ikut..?" ucap Chanyeol

"Baiklah.."

Mereka berbalik arah berjalan kearah jalan yang menghubungkan asrama laki-laki, saat melewati belakang gedung kesenian yang bersebelahan dengan taman yang disana terdapat sebuah sungai, mereka berhenti, lebih tepatnya Luhan yang berhenti dan diikuti Chanyeol yang penasaran kenapa Luhan menghentikan langkahnya. Luhan merasa tak asing dengan sebuah suara seseorang, Luhan menarik tangan Chanyeol dan menempelkan punggungnya di tembok belakang gedung kesenian, mereka menguping obrolan seorang namja dan yeoja di taman itu.

"Oppa..." panggil yeoja itu, sambil menggelayutkan tangannya di sebelah tangan sang namja yang baru saja ia panggil

"Eoh Krystal, kenapa kau kemari, bukankah kau seharusnya bersama Luhan..?" tanyanya

"Yha, aku sudah bilang berulang kali kan oppa, aku tak menyukai namja itu, aku hanya memanfaatkan kekayaannya saja, dan beruntungnya dia tidak menolak keinginanku..kau tahu sekarang dia sudah jatuh miskin, semua harta kekayaannya di curi dan orang tua-nya mati mengenaskan karena ditembak pencuri itu.." Luhan mengepalkan kedua tangannya sangat erat, rahannya mengeras, dan tatapannya yang menyiratkan kemarahan, ia sangat marah sekarang, ternyata dia salah menilai tentang yeoja yang selama ini berstatus menjadi 'kekasih-nya', pantaslah saat ia masuk rumah sakit, tak sekalipun kystal menjenguknya, menelpon atau mengirim pesan singkat menanyakan kabarnya saja tidak. Dan hebatnya para anggota dewan telah merekayasa semua kejadian yang terjadi pada Luhan, dan banyak yang mengetahui bahwa Luhan sekarang diangkat menjadi salah satu anak dari keluarga park sahabat dari ayahnya, yang juga anaknya sahabat dari Luhan, park Chanyeol, dan yang mengaku bahwa ia adalah namja yang berada di kalangan menengah, padahal itu tidak benar sama sekali, keluarga Chanyeol memiliki level kekayaan yang sederajat dengan keluarga Luhan, dan itu semua berkat kekuasaan sang kakek, pemilik dari sekolah ini sebelum sekolah ini di limpahkan kepada almarhum ayah Luhan.

"Lalu, apa akan kau lakukan..?" tanya namja itu

"Tentu saja aku akan memutuskan hubungan kami, dan aku bisa bersamamu oppa.."

"Kapan kau akan menemuinya..?"

"Mungkin saat dia masuk sekolah lusa.."

"Tak perlu menunggu lusa, kau bisa mengatakannya sekarang jung Krystal.." ucap Luhan yang keluar dari persembunyiannya dengan wajah dingin. Kedua orang yang sedari tadi berbincang kaget, karena melihat sosok Luhan dan Chanyeol keluar dari balik gedung kesenian.

"Ka-kau..."

"Wae..? aku mendengar semua ucapan kalian.. dari awal.." ucap Luhan yang masih menampakkan wajah dingin dan datarnya.

"Baiklah.. kita putus Xi Luhan.., aku tidak mencintaimu.." ucap Krystal dengan lantang

"Aku tahu.. dan aku akan menerimanya.."

"Ya.. kau itu sudah tidak pantas bersanding denganku.. kau sudah tidak kaya Luhan.., kau hanya anak miskin yang yang dipungut oleh keluarga park sahabatmu yang seperti tiang listrik dan miskin itu.."

Chanyeol mengepalkan kedua tangannya, bersiap menghajar yeoja yang sombong itu, namun Luhan menahannya "Tidak untuk sekarang chan.. kita bisa memberinya pelajaran dengan cara yang halus namun menusuk.." bisik Luhan

"Kau tahu.. aku lebih beruntung menjadi orang miskin tapi aku bahagia, daripada aku menjadi orang kaya tapi hidupku tidak bahagia Krystal.."

"Ya.. seharusnya kau mulai berkaca.. kau sudah tak pantas denganku orang miskin.."

Luhan menyeringai dengan tatapan tajam kearah Krystal. "Kau benar Krystal-sshi.. ayo kita pergi chan-chan.." ajak Luhan, menarik tangan Chanyeol menjauh, berjalan kearah gedung asrama laki-laki

"Shit.. dia sangat memuakkan.." Chanyeol naik darah dan menendang pintu gerbang asrama laki-laki yang tertutup, dan menjulang tinggi dengan ketebalan yang lumayan. Luhan merogoh saku celananya dan mengeluarkan sebuah kartu lalu menggeseknya di sebuah kotak sensor yang berada di samping gerbang asrama

'**KLIK'**

Pintu asrama terbuka secara otomatis, Luhan memasuki gedung asrama dan diikuti Chanyeol.

"Tenanglah yeol.. anggap saja itu drama, dan dia sebagai pemeran jahatnya, kita bisa membalasnya nanti diakhir cerita dan melihat kekalahannya .." ucap Luhan santai berjalan menuju kamar Chanyeol yang ia hafal jalannya karena sebenarnya mereka sekamar.

"Ide bagus lulu kau memang jenius.."

"Kau masih berencana mentraktirku bubble tea dan ramyun kan..?" tanya Luhan

"Aish, dalam keadaan seperti ini kau masih memikirkan makanan..?!"

"Daripada aku harus memporak-porandakan kamarmu..?"

"Ya..ya..ya.. lebih baik kita makan.. daripada aku harus membereskan kamar yang nantinya akan seperti kapal pecah, saat kau mengamuk.."

**Flashback End**

...

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Sudah seminggu semenjak Kyungsoo pindah ke SM Senior High School, ia sedikit demi sedikit mengetahui tentang siapa Luhan itu, dan itu semakin membuatnya kagum kepada Luhan, selain Luhan jenius, atlet bela diri dan martial art wushu, ia sangat aktif di organisasi walaupun wajahnya yang dingin dan datar, ia bisa menjadi president council yang di hormati setiap siswa dan guru karena sikap dewasa, adil, dan bijaksana.

.

.

.

"Kyungsoo-ah..." panggil Baekhyun saat melihat Kyungsoo yang sedang berjalan dari arah perpustakaan lalu menghampirinya.

"Ada apa Baekhyun..?" tanya Kyungsoo saat Baekhyun telah berdiri si depannya

"Oiya.. apa kau sudah mengambil kelas extrakulikuler...?" tanya Baekhyun bersemangat

"Eh..apa perlu...?"

"Tentu saja... ya.. setidaknya kau juga memiliki nilai tambahan diluar akademik.."

"Ohh.. tapi aku bingung harus mengambil kelas apa.." ucap Kyungsoo sambil menggaruk tengkuknya yang tak gatal

"Kau kan pintar memasak, bagaimana kalau kau mengambil kelas memasak saja.." usul Baekhyun dengan wajah berbinar-binar

"Eoh.. aku tak terlalu pandai Baekhyun-ie.."

"Aigoo.. sudah..kau ambil itu saja.. aku juga ingin memakan lagi masakan hasil buatanmu.. setelah aku mencicipi sup yang kau masak saat kita kebagian jadwal memasak di asrama rasanya sangat enak.." puji Baekhyun meyakinkan Kyungsoo

"Baiklah... aku akan mengambil kelas memasak.."

"Yeeeaaay... ayo kuantar.." ucap Baekhyun sambil menarik tangan Kyungsoo

"Kemana..?"

"Tentu saja menemui Luhan.."

"Untuk apa..?"

"Untuk mendaftarkanmu di kelas memasak..."

"Eh.. kenapa harus Luhan..?"

"Karena semua kegiatan siswa berpusat di Luhan, jadi jika ada apa-apa kita langsung saja bertanya kepadanya.. kajja...sebelum bel istirahat selesai.." Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo berjalan beriringan kearah ruang dewan

Setelah sampai di depan ruang dewan Baekhyun langsung mengetuk pintu itu, hingga seseorang dengan tinggi diatas rata-rata membuka pintunya.

"Annyeong yeollie.. apa Luhan ada..?" tanya Baekhyun

"Untuk apa kau mencarinya..?"

"Aku akan mendaftarkan Kyungsoo di kelas memasak.."

"Kyungsoo di kelas memasak..?" tanya Chanyeol memalingkan pandangannya kearah Kyungsoo yang berdiri di samping Baekhyun

"Kau tahu, masakannya sangaaaaat enak.." puji Baekhyun lagi

"Benarkah..?"

"Nde..lain kali kau jangan hanya makan di tempat khusus seperti itu.. sekali-sekali makanlah bersama kami di asrama laki-laki"

"Arra.. kalau kekasihku yang meminta pasti akan kulakukan.."

"Yha.. sudah, jangan menggodaku.. dimana Luhan..?"

"Masuklah..dia ada didalam.." ucap Chanyeol lalu mempersilahkan Kyungsoo dan Baekhyun masuk.

"Ayo Kyungsoo..." Baekhyun kembali menarik tangan Kyungsoo memasuki ruang dewan, dan berhenti di depan Luhan yang sedang berkutat dengan kertas-kertas

"Luhaaaaaann..." teriak Baekhyun memanggil Luhan

"Hmm..?" balas Luhan yang masih sibuk dengan kertas yang ia baca

"Kyungsoo ingin masuk ke kelas memasak bisa..?" tanya Baekhyun, yang langsung membuat Luhan berhenti dari kegiatannya dan menatap kearah kedua orang yang ada di depannya.

"Kyungsoo..? memasuki kelas memasak..? kau yakin..?" tanya Luhan saat menatap Kyungsoo yang sedikit menunduk

"Tentu saja.. masakan Kyungsoo sangat enak.. aku menyarankannya memasuki kelas memasak untuk mengembangkan bakatnya.."

"Em..begitu.." ucap Luhan sembari mengangguk paham, lalu beranjak dari tempat duduknya untuk mengambil berkas pendaftaran kelas memasak

"Baek..antar aku kekamar mandi.." bisik Chanyeol di samping Baekhyun

"Yha.. kenapa mengajakku..? kau bisa pergi sendiri kan.."

"Bagaimana nanti kalau ada yang menculikku..? ayoo..cepat aku sudah tidak tahan..." Chanyeol berpura-pura seolah ia sedang menahan ingin buang air kecil, lalu mendekati Baekhyun "Kita beri kesempatan mereka berdua baek.." bisik Chanyeol semakin pelan di telinga Baekhyun, bakhyun yang teringat misinya untuk mendekatkan Kyungsoo dengan Luhan langsung menarik tangan Chanyeol

"Luhan.. kami pergi dulu ne.. aku akan mengantar Chanyeol.." Baekhyun memberitahu Luhan dan dibalas anggukan dari Luhan

"Kyungsoo-ah, aku tinggal sebentar ne.. kau tahu Chanyeol sangat manja...hehe..sampai nanti.. kajja yeollie..." akhirnya mereka berdua keluar dari ruangan dewan, dan menyisakan Kyungsoo dan Luhan disana.

Sepeninggal Baekhyun, Kyungsoo semakin menundukkan kepalanya, untuk menutupi degupan jantungnya yang keras saat berdua dengan Luhan hingga suatu suara membuatnya mendongakkan kepalanya.

"Kyungsoo, apa kau sudah mengetahui dimana letak kelasnya..?" tanya Luhan sembari membawa sebuah map dan berjalan kearah Kyungsoo

"Tidak.." jawab Kyungsoo dengan gelengan dan wajah polosnya

"Bawa ini.." Luhan menyerahkan map yang ia bawa tadi kepada Kyungsoo

"Kuantar ke kelas.." ucap Luhan dingin, berjalan mendahului Kyungsoo keluar dari ruangannya, dan diikuti Kyungsoo dari belakang.

Mereka berdua berjalan menyusuri koridor yang luamayan sepi, karena memang disini bukanlah arah menuju ruang kelas, melainkan arah menuju gedung extrakulikuler.

Sesampainya mereka di depan gedung extrakulikuler, mereka memasukinya, ternyata tak terlalu sepi, karena ada beberapa siswa-siswi yang sedang istirahat menggunakan waktunya untuk bertemu dengan pengajar kelas extra mereka.

"Annyeong Luhan-sshi.." sapa seseorang dengan tongkat wushu-nya

"Annyeong Tao-ah.." balas Luhan

"Ada perlu apa kemari..?"

"Aku mengantar Kyungsoo ke kelas memasak.."

"Oh.. annyeong.. aku Huang Zi Tao.. dari kelas 11-4, aku sekelas dengan Luhan di kelas wushu.."

"Annyeong.. Do Kyungsoo imnida.."

"Kau murid baru yang sekelas dengan Luhan bukan..? Luhan sering bercerita tentangmu.." ucap Tao, dan mendapat tatapan tajam dan aura membunuh dari Luhan

"Hehe..maaf.." cengir Tao, kemudian berlari meninggalkan Luhan yang takut jika mengamuk dan Kyungsoo yang bingung melihat tingkah Tao.

"Jangan dengarkan ucapan mata panda itu.." ucap Luhan, lalu melanjutkan berjalan kembali, mereka menaiki tangga kelantai 2, kembali menyusuri koridor, yang terlihat sepi, Kyungsoo sedikit bergidik ngeri karena tempat ini terlihat sedikit menyeramkan di matanya.

"Luhan-sshi.." panggil Kyungsoo, yang sukses membuat Luhan berhenti dan menoleh kearah Kyungsoo.

"Ada apa..?"

"Apa memang tempat ini selalu sepi..?"

"Tidak.." jawab Luhan singkat dengan tatapan kosong kearah Kyungsoo

Kyungsoo mendekati Luhan "Luhan-sshi..kau tidak apa-apa..?" tanya Kyungsoo yang khawatir karena melihat tatapan Luhan yang kosong.

Kyungsoo menatap lekat mata Luhan yang seperti rusa itu "Kau sedang banyak masalah..? karena abekhyun pernah bercerita padaku tentang alasan kematian kedua orang tuamu" ucap Kyungsoo, dan dibalas tatapan dingin serta kosong dari lawan bicaranya.

"Aku turut sedih mendengarnya.." Tanpa sadar tangan kanan Kyungsoo mengusap lembut pipi Luhan, Luhan menutup kedua matanya dan menahan tangan Kyungsoo yang berada di pipinya, merasakan hangat dan lembutnya tangan mungil Kyungsoo, membuat Kyungsoo merasakan sengatan-sengatan kecil tepat di jantungnya, yang membuat jantungnya berdetak semakin cepat.

"Lu-han.." panggil Kyungsoo pelan dan terbata

Luhan membuka kedua matanya, lalu menggenggam tangan Kyungsoo dan mendorong badannya hingga punggung Kyungsoo membentur pelan tembok koridor, "Luhan.. apa ya-hmmpptt.." belum selesai Kyungsoo berbicara Luhan langsung membungkam bibir Kyungsoo dengan bibirnya, Luhan menutup kembali kedua matanya, melumat lembut bibir Kyungsoo, entah setan apa yang merasuki keduanya, Kyungsoo memejamkan kedua matanya dan membalas ciuman Luhan, ciuman yang lembut dan terkesan dalam namun tanpa nafsu, terdengar decakan khas orang berciuman menggema pelan di koridor yang terbilang sepi ini.

Luhan melepas ciumannya dengan Kyungsoo dan terlihat benang saliva tertarik dari keduanya, Luhan menjilat bibirnya lalu mengusap bibir Kyungsoo dengan ibu jarinya, untuk menghapus saliva miliknya yang tertinggal disana. "Bibirmu sangat manis kyung.." ucap Luhan, Kyungsoo membuka kedua matanya dan menatap sayu kearah Luhan. "Kau terlalu banyak ingin tahu tentang diriku, Kyungsoo.." Bisik Luhan mengecup singkat bibir Kyungsoo dan tersenyum tipis kearah Kyungsoo, Kyungsoo melebarkan kedua matanya saat melihat Luhan tersenyum walau sangat tipis tapi itu sudah menambah kesan tampan di wajah Luhan.

"Buat aku kembali seperti Luhan yang dulu, seperti yang Baekhyun katakan padamu.."

"Eh..? ba-bagaimana caranya..?" tanya Kyungsoo. Luhan hanya mengedikkan kedua bahunya dan berjalan meninggalkan Kyungsoo

"Mau sampai kapan kau berdiri disana Do Kyungsoo..? cepat selesaikan registrasi kelas memasakmu.." ucapan Luhan menyadarkan lamunan kyungso, Kyungsoo segera berjalan mengikuti Luhan yang sudah berada lumayan jauh didepannya.

**Other side**

"Waaaa...mereka berciumaan.." bisik Baekhyun kesenangan sembari meremas-remas blazer Chanyeol karena melihat pemandangan romantis gratis tak jauh di depannya, saat ia dan Chanyeol sedang membuntuti Luhan dan Kyungsoo yang akan ke kelas memasak, mereka berdua sengaja membuntuti dan bersembunyi untuk mengawasinya, tanpa diduga ternyata mereka berciuman di koridor, dan itu dimulai oleh Luhan yang notaben tak pernah tertarik lagi berhubungan dengan orang lain setelah insiden ia di khianati oleh mantan kekasihnya. Suatu keajaiban melihat Luhan tersenyum lagi walaupun senyumannya sangat tipis, semoga Kyungsoo bisa merubah Luhan, menjadi Luhan yang dulu–pikir Chanyeol tersenyum

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Ehem.. yang baru saja ciuman...kekeke" goda Baekhyun berbisik di samping Kyungsoo saat berada di dalam kelas. Kyungsoo menundukkan kepalanya untuk menyembunyikan wajahnya yang tengah memerah seperti kepiting rebus

"Bagaimana rasanya Kyungsoo-ah..?" tanya Baekhyun masih berbisik di samping Kyungsoo

"Apanya yang bagaimana..?" ucap Kyungsoo dengan wajah polosnya

"Tentu saja kisseu-nya.."

"Ah..itu-"

"Byun Baekhyun, Do Kyungsoo, tolong dengarkan aku saat menerangkan pelajaran..!" bentak Choi seonsaengnim

"Nde seonsaengnim.." ucap Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo bersamaan

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**.TBC.**

**Selesai sudah ngetiknya...kekeke...tinggal ngerjain FF 'Live By My Side Untill The Day I Die" chap 9..muehehe...padahal naskahnya masih kosong..dan udh berani ngepos teaser? xD /slap /dcincang reader**

**/maap...**

**Okeh..sayah mau bales ripiw-ripiw, yang blom sempet saya bales di chap 2...**

**Melizwufan : saya juga suka masa... xD /kibar banner HanSoo**

**Firdaasa : wuah..makasih ne udah suka sma ff gk jelas ini.. xD**

**Saya juga penggemar HanSoo couple..**

**Ellaelysia : kekeke..ini udah lanjut kok..**

**Opikyung0113 : sudah dilanjut kok.. :D**

**Afifa Han : Luhan menurut saya itu.. manis, cantik, tapi tampan n manly.. bener gak tuh..?**

**Hehe..ne..makasih buat semangatnya.. xD**

**Deushiikyungie : terima kasih..., amin,.,,amin,... kita lihat deh, apa kyung bsa bkin Luhan balik lagi..xD**

**Hansoo : iyap.., kalau sama sehun sih...kita liat aja deh mungkin chap depan.., buat kisah cintanya Luhan sama Krystal saya jelasin di chap ini., untuk Krystal bakal dateng n gangguin Kyungsoo emm...entahlah..xD**

**ChangChang : muehehe..sekali sekali Luhan jadi dingin..gk sehun mulu.. -.-**

**Iyap..ini udh lnjut kok..**

**kyungiNoru : Krystal..? kemana ya.. saya juga gak tau.. xD /slap**

**iyap ini udah di update kok..**

**kang Hyun Yoo-ie : wow..Luhan di peluk-peluk.. xD, iyap ini udh lanjut kok..**

**sehuna : iya..ini udh dilanjutin kok.., muehehe saya juga suka sama ini kopel selain ChanBaek**

**LD : cie,...Luhan meluk Kyungsoo.. xD /slap**

**XiaoLuhan : masih.. tapi gk lama..xD, Krystalnya entah kemana ini..saya juga nyariin.. xD, iyap ini udah lanjut kok..**

**Ririchan : gak cepet sih..kan saya masih banyak tanggungan ff yang lainnya...xD, mana yg dpet ide duluan langsung lanjut deh...xD**

**Retnoelf : udah lanjut kok..**

**Yeollo : muehehe...yehet akhirnya tebakan anda salah..xD /slap, kekeke..buat Kris.. kita bikin dia men-duda dulu..xD /d gorok bang Kris**

** : kekeke...aduh.. terima kasih buat ucapan 'saranghae'-nya..kkk.. saya juga cintah kamoh readers/ xD , em..saya emg sengaja bkin yang ceritanya agak berat sih, tp di chap ini istirahat dulu gk main tabok-tabok..hehehe..**

**Guest 1: wah, nangis,,.? O_O, jangan nangis..., setuju sayapun juga gtu.. susah nyari ff pairingnya HanSoo, dan saya bertekad bakal sering bikin.. /slap /inget ff yang lain blm lanjut**

**Reru95 : udah saya lanjutin kok..hehe..sama2...**

**Guest 2: thankseu... :D ini udh lanjut kok..**

**Taufikunn9 : ne..ne.. :D, ini udah di lanjtin kok..**

**.**

**Thanks To :**

**[afranabilah19]; [Kriswu93]; [deushiikyungie]; [miszshanty05]; [opikyung0113]; [ ]; [ChangChang]; [Kang Hyun Yoo-ie]; [uffiejung]; [rebeccakiney81]; [melizwufan]; [firdaaasa]; [ellalysia]; [Afifa Han]; [Deushiikyungie]; [Hany Kwan]; [KyungiNoru]; [XiaoLuhan]; [t.a]; [sehuna]; [LD]; [ririchan]; [yeollo]; [ ]; [Guest1]; [reru95]; [Guest2]; [taufikunn9]; [Retnoelf]**

**And thanks for you all who read my fanfiction...**

**-KHC-**


End file.
